The Messenger
by WillowSioui
Summary: KandaxAlma. If you squint really, really hard . Kanda sits and recollects about his times with Alma, just as he fights him.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own -Man, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Plot:**** KandaxAlma. (If you squint really, really hard). Kanda sits and recollects about his times with Alma, just as he fights him.**

**A/N:**** This happens during the Kanda's Arc flashbacks. This is not a Yaoi, but it can have some hints towards it if you really try and look. By the way, **_**italics**_** are flashbacks within the flashback, okay? ;)**

***Got a letter from a messenger**

**I read it when it came**

**It said that you were wounded**

**You were bound and chained***

Kanda braces himself as Alma turns to look towards him, covered in the blood of the science division personnel. He takes a tighter hold on his new-found innocence, and he rushes Alma. They collide head-on, and Alma barks a laugh at him.

"Did you forget, Kanda? How we were friends?" Kanda shakes his head slowly, just as he retreats for a few moments,

"I could never forget, Alma."

_Kanda basks in the warm glow if the sun, soaking in its warmth. Suddenly startled, Kanda glares towards a grinning Alma, because Alma had started to splash him with water from a nearby creek. He growls slightly, and pounces atop Alma, tickling him in retaliation. Alma squirms and giggles, trying to push Kanda off of him. Finally he succeeds, and Kanda ends up grinning himself. He places a cool hand on the back of Alma's neck, bringing him close enough that their foreheads are touching._

"_You are stupid, Alma." Alma giggles, and the two of them sit there giggling at their own silliness…_

***You had love and you were handled**

**You were poisoned you were pained**

**Oh no, oh no, you were naked**

**You were shamed***

_Kanda chases Alma down the hallways of the Black Order, pushing past science division personnel. Alma is giggling as he races ahead of Kanda, holding out Kanda's hair tie in the air. After a few moments, Kanda finally catches up to him, tackling him to the ground. As he sits atop Alma, he takes back his hair tie and ties up his hair in a small ponytail. Alma giggles up to him, and Kanda looks away, the corners of his mouth twitching in a smile. Alma reaches up and pulls Kanda down beside him, and Kanda huffs in annoyance. They both look up as a shadow looms over them, hands on hips. They then look at each other, laughing…_

***You could almost touch Heaven**

**Right there in front of you**

**Liberty just slipped away on us**

**Now, there's so much work to do***

_Kanda lays on his back in his room, looking at the ceiling. He sighs deeply, thinking about when he will be allowed to leave the Order. There is a knock on the door, and Kanda calls out for the person to go away. There is a small silence, and then the door slowly creaks open. Alma pokes his head into the room, smiling from ear to ear. He walks into the room, not caring whether Kanda wants him there or not. Alma closes the door behind himself, then walks right up to Kanda, flopping down onto the bed. Taking something out of his pocket, Alma hands the object to Kanda. As Kanda looks at it, Alma speaks._

"_it's a chocolate bar. You'll like it; trust me." Kanda nods his head and opens the packaging, then takes a small bite out of the chocolate object. Looking up at Alma, sputtering, he scrunches up his nose._

"_It tastes weird." Alma laughs at him, and he hugs Kanda tightly. Looking sideways in embarrassment, Kanda does not pull back from the embrace…_

***Oh, the door that closes tightly**

**Is the door that can swing wide**

**Oh no, not expecting to collide***

_Dropping to his knees, Kanda takes in deep breaths of air as an Akuma creature floats towards him. He had been grazed by it's blood-bullet, and his body was fighting the infection off. As the Akuma's cannons aim for his head, Alma shows out of nowhere and pushes him out of the way, and the two of them run as fast as they can. They had found a way out of the Order, and had been walking the streets of Britain when the Akuma had found them. They jump into an abandoned house, and wait as the Akuma gets shot down by the Innocence of the Exorcist that had come looking for them. Alma scoots close to Kanda, crying and shaking. Kanda holds him there, trying to calm him down as he passes out from the blood loss…_

***For a minuet, I let my guard down**

**Not afraid to be found out**

**I completely forgot, dear**

**What out fears were all about**

**Oh no, oh no, there's no need to be without***

_Kanda opens his eyes to see that he is in a hospital bed. Looking to his left he can see Alma sitting in a chair, sleeping. Sitting up-with a struggle-Kanda pulls out all of the wires and tubes that are sticking out of him. The doctor rushes in as the heart-rate monitor grows silent, and sighs in relief as he can see that Kanda is still alive. Kanda looks At Alma and shrugs; just as Alma wakes up. Jumping onto the bed with Kanda, Alma wraps his arms around his friends shoulders. He gets pushed off by Kanda, and tears falls from his large eyes. _

"_I…I was so worried…I thought you were dead!" He hides his face in his hands and starts to cry. Kanda blinks a few times, and hesitantly places his hand on Alma's back. Subconsciously, Alma leans into Kanda, and he continues to cry. Shaking his head, Kanda just rubs his friends' back; soothing._

"_Don't worry, Alma. I won't die on you."_

***If there's a chance, I would take it**

**This desire, I can't kill**

**Take my heart, please, don't break it**

**I will crawl to your foothill***

_Kanda rushes through the halls of the Order. He had finally broken free, and is rushing to get Alma out as well. As he runs into a room, he notices Alma standing-his arm deformed-and the bodies of the science division personnel lying about. He looks up at Alma, scared at what his friend had done. Suddenly something happens within him, and he notices that his arm is also deformed. It throbs, wanting to kill Alma; to get rid of the threat…_

_Kanda braces himself as Alma turns to look towards him, covered in the blood of the science division personnel. He takes a tighter hold on his new-found innocence, and he rushes Alma. They collide head-on, and Alma barks a laugh at him._

"_Did you forget, Kanda? How we were friends?" Kanda shakes his head slowly, just as he retreats for a few moments,_

"_I could never forget, Alma."_

Kanda rushes Alma once more, and-using his new innocence-he runs it through Alma' s chest. As the innocence slides through his ribs, Alma doubles over, leaning on Kanda for support. Kanda draws his innocence out of his friend, and sits on the ground, Alma in his lap. He brushes Alma's hair in his eyes, just as Alma starts to cry.

"Kanda, I don't want to die!" As Kanda hushes him, Alma goes limp; dying in the arms of both his friend and murderer. Kanda bows his head over his friend's body, tears coming to his eyes. He was alone.

***I'm frightened but I'm coming**

**Please baby, please lay still**

**Oh no, I'm not coming for the kill**

**Oh no, I'm not coming for the kill**

**Oh no, I'm not coming for the kill***

**Review, please! Song is 'The Messenger' by: The Tea Party.**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
